transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Combiner Wars VI: Betatron, Online!
Now with Scattershot back amongst their ranks, the Autobots begin to make their assault on Carbombya... Plot The Ark Windblade smacks Scattershot, asking why he didn't tell them he was alive. Scattershot mentions that a good soldier doesn't compromise the mission, and he decided to be a Double Spy for Optimus Prime. Fallback mentions that Optimus wants Scattershot to investigate energy signatures coming from Decepticon Island. Scattershot then leaves to talk to Optimus. He approaches Optimus and tells him Megatron's plan to invade Carbombya with Trypticon and Skorponok. Optimus then orders Scattershot to reawaken Fortress Maximus and Metroplex. Scattershot leaves, as Ratchet approaches Optimus. Carbombya I The Nemesis and The Revenge hover above Carbombya City. Shatter approaches Megatron, and asks if they shall begin the invasion, to which Megatron orders Squadron X to lead the assault. Astrotrain then leads Dropkick, Demolisher, Star Fall, Blackout, Octane, and Strika to invade the city. Within the Fakkadi Palace, King Abdul Fakkadi is informed of the Decepticons' invasion of Carbombya City. The King then orders for the military to evacuate the city. Viewfinder, Spyglass, and Spectro then approach Megatron, mentioning that they and Soundwave and intercepted an Autobot transmission. Megatron asks what the Autobots are planning, and all three mention that they are coming. Megatron then orders for The Revenge to form Scorpion mode. Within The Revenge, Makeshift asks how to transform Skorponok, and Lockdown leads him and Flatline to Skorponok's Spark Chamber, where he begins to transform Skorponok. The Revenge then lands, and the Carbombyan Military open fires. The Revenge then transforms into a giant Scorpion. Skorponok attacks the military, destroying their forces. Megatron summons Scrapper, and orders him to start the construct on a drill to mine Dark Energon. Scrapper then leaves, and orders Scavenger and Mixmaster to follow him. Fort Max Within Fort Max, Optimus assembles Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee, Jetfire, Kup, Ultra Magnus, and Elita One. Meanwhile, Scattershot arrives with the Omnibots, Rallybots, Elite Squadron, Rescuebots, Treadshot, Hedy, Kampfhund, the Burns Family, Grace, and Rachel. Optimus mentions that they are going to Carbombya to stop Megatron. Scattershot then pitches in, mentioning that they aren't able to teleport Fortress Maximus and Metroplex to Carbombya to fight Skorponok and Trypticon, so they'll have to distract the Decepticons as long as they can, till the Titans arrive. Kampfhund offers to pilot Fortress Maximus, while Treadshot offers to escort Metroplex there. Scattershot orders them to do so, and Optimus orders Hoist to open the GroundBridge. The GroundBridge opens, and the Autobots walk through. Rachel tries to follow Hot Rod, only to be told to go with Treadshot. Carbombya II Upon arrival to Carbombya, Scattershot launches Caliburst and Recon, and the trio begin to fire upon Skorponok. Soundwave informs Megatron that the Auotobots have arrived. Megatron then orders the Predacons, Terrorcons, and some Decepticons to attack the Autobots. Skrapnel leads the Insecticons to attacking the arriving Autobots. As Scattershot and his Mini-cons distract the Insecticons, Windblade and Seaspray leads the Omnibots into the City. TO BE EDITED... Featured Characters * Autobots ** Omnibots *** Scattershot *** Windblade *** Fallback ** Team Prime *** Optimus Prime *** Ratchet *** Ironhide *** Bumblebee *** Jazz *** Jetfire *** Kup *** Ultra Magnus *** Elita One *** Hedy *** Kampfhund ** Rallybots *** Blurr *** Hot Rod *** Roadbuster *** Wheeljack *** Smokescreen *** Crosshairs ** Wreckers *** Treadshot ** Elite Squadron *** Rollbar *** Skyfire *** Hauler *** NIghtbeat *** Flare-Up ** Rescuebots *** Heatwave *** Evac *** Medix *** Siren *** Swerve * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Squadron X *** Shatter *** Astrotrain *** Dropkick *** Demolisher *** Star Fall *** Blackout *** Octane *** Strika *** Lockdown ** The Constructicons *** Scrapper *** Scavenger *** Mixmaster ** The Combaticons ** The Terrorcons ** The Predacons ** Reflector *** Spyglass *** Spectro *** Viewfinder ** Makeshift ** Flatline ** Skorponok ** Insecticons *** Skrapnel * Humans ** King Abdul Fakkadi Soundtrack TBE Episode Casualties TBE Notes TBE Episode Script Combiner Wars VI: Betatron, Online! Script